


A Winter's War

by preatorpercy



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: ASoIaF, Alternate Universe - Game of Thrones Fusion, F/M, Game of Thrones - Freeform, GoT, all your faves are here (how could you think we forgot octavian), badass babes and diplomatic dudes, be warned this is a slow burn percabeth fic, yeah thats not sticking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:34:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preatorpercy/pseuds/preatorpercy
Summary: As Annabeth traveled North, heat faded to warmth, and soon warmth sharpened into an icy cold.“I miss the south,” Annabeth grumbled.“As you keep reminding me every two minutes,” Silena sighed.Annabeth was too miserable to come up with a clever retort.She had never hated Queen Hera more, and that was saying something, for ever since she had grown up in King’s Landing, Hera had always rubbed her the wrong way. But sending her to the North under the pretext of being a 'Lannister envoy', was harsh, even for her. Though she didn’t say it, Annabeth knew the true reason... a marriage alliance between the great powers of the North and South would be greatly beneficial to Westeros.





	

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a collab between me (preatorpercy) and Alex (percy-the-sorcerer) on Tumblr that we've been working on for a loooong time and finally get to it share it!!! Don't hesitate to hit us up on Tumblr and have a chat about this, we're both nerds that love validation.  
> We hope you enjoy and kudos and reviews are greatly appreciated <3

_Annabeth_

 

As Annabeth traveled North, heat faded to warmth, and soon warmth sharpened into an icy cold.

“I miss the south,” Annabeth grumbled.

“As you keep reminding me every two minutes,” Silena sighed.

Annabeth was too miserable to come up with a clever retort.

She had never hated Queen Hera more, and that was saying something, for ever since she had grown up in King’s Landing, Hera had always rubbed her the wrong way. But sending her to the North under the pretext of being a 'Lannister envoy', was harsh, even for _her_. Though she didn’t say it, Annabeth knew the true reason... a marriage alliance between the great powers of the North and South would be greatly beneficial to Westeros.

“It’s a very important role, Annabeth,” Hera had told her. “I hope you do well.” There had been a menacing undertone to her voice.

Of course, Annabeth’s mother hadn’t protested. She’d barely even cared. So Annabeth was stuck on this path to desolation, with only a few servants to accompany her, plus a guard. In Annabeth’s opinion a number unfitting for the journey she was undertaking; talk of highwaymen and low-level criminals running free on these roads was prevalent in her mind.

The carriage wheeled across the bumpy road, every rock sending an uncomfortable jolt up Annabeth’s spine. The carriage itself was a picture of luxury. The seats were stitched with red silk, soft and plush, but that didn’t make up for the rocky road.

 “How long till we get to Winterfell?” Annabeth asked. They’d been traveling for four days and nights already. Each night they had stopped at a different inn, and Annabeth had been so fed up with the day’s travel she was thankful for a bed, despite the fact it was nowhere near as luxurious as her bed back in King’s Landing.

“Well, look who’s changed her tune,” Silena marveled. Annabeth nudged her foot. “We’re nearly there,” Silena promised her.

“I’d rather be at Winterfell than traveling in this carriage any longer,” Annabeth defended.

“Look out of the window,” Silena suggested. “There are so many wonderful things. We’ve passed rivers and fords and forests and-”

“I’ve seen it all, Silena,” Annabeth complained. “I’d just rather be back at King’s Landing. At home.

Silena’s face softened. “I’m sure you’ll be home sooner than you think.”

“Unlikely,” Annabeth muttered under her breath.

“And who knows,” Silena said excitedly, not having heard her, “Winterfell might be amazing. You’ve heard all the stories about it. The stone fortress of old, strong against the cold, home to the Kings of the North.” There was a dreamy quality in Silena’s voice that made Annabeth’s eyes roll.

“I’ve read about Winterfell,” Annabeth said distastefully. “And it always sounded too cold for my liking. Too cold, and miserable, and well...it’s not a place for a Lannister. “You sound just like your mother right now,” Silena said pointedly.

 “You sound just like your mother right now,” Silena said pointedly.

Before Annabeth could respond, the carriage shuddered. “Oh, no, tell me this thing’s not going to break apart under the stress of the road,” Annabeth said, annoyed.

 Silena frowned. “We’ve stopped moving.” She moved to the door of the carriage and placed her palm on the handle. “I’m going to check outside for a second.”

Before she could open it, the door swung open. Outside was a man Annabeth most certainly did not recognize. He was thin and gaunt, dressed in a weathered grey tunic. His beard, short but scruffy, had hints of grey in it. His eyes had an animalistic, desperate look in them that made Annabeth shudder.

 But what made Annabeth genuinely fearful was the gleaming sword in his hand.

“Out,” he rasped. “Out, or I cut your throats.”

Silena shrieked.

 Trying to stay calm, Annabeth put her hand on Silena’s back. “We’re getting out,” she said quietly. “Silena, come on.” Annabeth not too gently pulled Silena after her.

Together, they stepped out onto the road. There was a bitter breeze. Annabeth saw her guardsmen knocked out, a large rock next to his head. His sword, missing by his side, was now in the man’s hands.

The rest of her servants were standing by the side of the road, looking fearful, shivering in the wind.

 “What do you want?” Annabeth asked him. “Why are you doing this? Do you have any idea who I am?”

“I don’t care who you are,” the man said in a raspy voice. “I just need money.” He pointed at the bracelets on Annabeth’s wrist. “Those.” He licked his lips. “I want them.”

 “They’re family heirlooms I-” Annabeth began, but she stalled as the man approached her. The man approached her.

“Give them to me,” he said quietly. “Or I cut your pretty friend’s throat.” He used his free hand to point at Silena, who was visibly terrified.

Reluctantly, Annabeth held out her wrist. The man warily approached and started pulling the priceless bracelets off her wrist. Annabeth’s heart started beating faster as she prepared herself.

The man had the bracelets in his hand now, and for one second examined them, a delighted look on his face.

Annabeth curled her lip, deciding this was when she would make her move.

With a swift movement, something she’d only read about and never actually tried, she kicked out at the man. She wasn’t sure where exactly she’d hit him, but it took him off guard, and he doubled over, dropping the sword.

Quick as a flash, adrenaline rushing through her, Annabeth picked up the sword. It felt out of place and heavy in her hand; she’d only ever used a wooden practice sword.

The man looked up in bewilderment. Annabeth held up the sword, but her hand trembled under the unexpected weight of the steel. The man seemed to pick up on that, and for an awful second, Annabeth thought he might attack her.

Suddenly, a pebble, grey and smooth, sailed through the air. It struck the man on the shoulder, and he cried out in pain.

Annabeth glanced sideways and saw Silena had thrown it. Suddenly the other servants started throwing rocks too. Annabeth wanted to move forward, take back her bracelets, but she was too busy trying to avoid getting hit. The man stumbled away from the road and started to run away.

 “He’s got my mother’s bracelets!” Annabeth cried out. For one insane second, Annabeth considered running after him. As if she had read her mind, Silena placed a hand on her arm.

“Annabeth,” she said, her voice tremulous. Annabeth realized she was still shaking from that encounter.

 “It’s okay,” she tried to say reassuringly, her tone uncertain. Annabeth had never been very good at comforting people. The moment of insanity passed, and suddenly Annabeth was acutely aware of their situation. “Help me carry him into the carriage,” she said, gesturing to their guard.

Together, they heaved him into the carriage, as he lay unconscious (Annabeth made sure he was still breathing). She instructed the servants to continue on their journey.

 “The sooner we get to Winterfell after that, the better,” Annabeth said grimly.

It was only an hour later, when she was sitting in the carriage, the guard’s sword in her hand, that the reality of what had happened sunk in. She had fought a man. And she had won. That was something she’d only ever read about before.

Annabeth liked the feeling.

A few hours melted together, passing by quickly. Annabeth didn’t even notice the bumps anymore. It was only when Silena called her name was she shaken out of her state.

 “What?” she asked, confused.

“Come look.” Silena gestured for her to follow her out of the carriage.

For the second time that day, Annabeth descended into the chilly air. But this time, the moment she set foot on the ground, she froze.

A few miles away from them was the castle of Winterfell. Nothing Annabeth had read could’ve prepared her for the sight. The grey stone seemed intimidating, even from such a distance, it seemed to fit with the harsh landscape, almost as if it was an extension of it, twisting turrets and towers leading upwards. It took Annabeth’s breath away. It didn’t have the beauty of the Red Keep, nor any of its vitality, instead, it felt powerful, but detached.

 “It’s…” Silena struggled to find an end to her sentence. “Like nothing I’ve ever seen before.”

Annabeth was inclined to agree. She turned to her servants. “Let’s keep going. Our next stop shall be Winterfell.” She turned to Silena, and suddenly anticipation and fear bubbled up within her. She steeled her nerves and nodded to her companion. “It’s time to meet the Starks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who are the Starks I wonder...........  
> What do you guys think about the story so far? Any questions, anything you need clarified?   
> The next chapter will be up next week so stay tuned!!!!


End file.
